


Flightless Bird American Mouth

by probablynotoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynotoh/pseuds/probablynotoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a song idk cute short about america and his adorable boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Bird American Mouth

Flightless Bird American Mouth by Iron and Wine

 

America stuffed his mouth with the tiny sandwiches England had made, sun pouring down on them. He found it hilarious the way England reacted to sunlight, and the way he shined under it because he was so pale. Beside England was a half empty bottle of sunscreen which was, previous to this engagement, full. He kept lathering it on in fear of getting burnt again. Last time he'd visited he'd forgotten to put any on and ended up going to the meeting covered in a bright shade of red. France, being the 'frog' that he was, slapped England on the burns and made fun of him the entire time. America had ended up punching him in the face for the fourth meeting in a row.

"Hey, next time you put some on lemme lather you up." America teased his boyfriend between sandwiches. If people weren't watching, England would have definately punched America already, but he was much to polite for that. Ignoring the glare from England, America grabbed the iPhone Japan had given England and went through England's playlists. One of them was labeled 'America' and how could he not play that? Flightless Bird American Mouth played, making him raise an eyebrow. England blushed. "What's this then?"

"It's my, erm, it's the playlist I listen to when I miss you. That's my favorite song. It reminds me of you... It's kind of funny and cute and meaningful. I don't know, it's just a bit silly. I know. Don't make fun of me." He scrambled over his words, obviously embarrassed. To America it was the cutest thing ever, honestly. His hands were slippery as America slid his much bigger one to hold his, and he smiled. 

England offered him a sandwich with his free hand, and America took it, gobbling it down quickly while he laughed. "Ya know, for someone without taste buds, you're sandwiches are decent." And America wasn't lying, even if they were healthy. He just huffed, poking his bottom lip out and pouting about America's teasing. Ignoring his shoves, the American pulled him into his side and smacked a wet kiss to his dry cheek. "I love you, my flightless little bird." America punned, making him giggle, but pinch him anyways. 

"Well then let me go in and make you Scones." He argued, burying his face in his boyfriends chest as he squeezed him into a hug.

"There is no way in hell I'm eating those." But, being the lover that America is, he carried his boyfriend inside and choked down a few of those disgusting things.


End file.
